R.O.B.
R.O.B. (Short for Robotic Operating Buddy) is a peripheral released by Nintendo in 1985. The design of this peripheral has since been used as a character in multiple games. Background During the North American video game crash of 1983, American stores were skeptical of the potential success of video games as an entertainment tool. In order to distribute their Famicom console in the west, Nintendo created R.O.B. as a Trojan Horse of sorts, fooling toy sellers by telling them that the NES and R.O.B. weren't game consoles, but electronic interactive toys. This aided in the success of the NES and the resurgence of video games in the west. To commemorate this life-saving peripheral, Nintendo has used R.O.B. in many games as a character, including Mario Kart DS and the Super Smash Bros. series. Stats Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level (It is a small toy that can't really damage others on his own) | Universe+ Level '(Has been able to damage bosses from the Mario series that are comparable to Mario. Has been able to harm the Mario cast with items in the Mario Kart series.) 'Speed: Below Average Human Speed (Its movements are incredibly slow.) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Has been able to outmaneuver fast bosses from the Mario series such as Wiggler and Goomboss. Can tag the Mario cast with items. Can keep up with Kirby in the Smash Bros. series, who can outspeed a blast of light that covered the whole galaxy.) Durability: Below Average Human Level (It's made of plastic and can be shattered by a normal person.) | Universe+ Level (Can take hits from recurring Mario bosses, such as King Bob-Omb. Can endure attacks from the rest of the Mario cast.) Hax: None. | Non-Physical Contact (Can damage Galeem by striking its core, which is essentially just a ball of light. Has been able to make contact with King Boo.), Spatial Manipulation '(Through Subspace Bombs.), '''Attack Reflection '(Through Arm Rotor.), '''Temporary Invincibility (Through Diffusion Beam, Star, and Bullet Bill.), Size Manipulation (Through Lightning.), Temporary Invisibility and Intangibility (Through Boo.). Intelligence: Mindless (Limited to its programming.) | Above Average '(In the Star Tropics series, it is intelligent enough to function as a navigational computer.) 'Stamina: Limited (Runs on four AA batteries.) | High (Can keep on fighting despite having been bombarded by many beams from other R.O.B. units.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Robo Beam:' R.O.B. shoots a laser beam that can reflect off of surfaces. It can charge this beam to make it more powerful. It can fire different lasers as part of its moveset. *'Arm Rotor:' An attack that involves R.O.B. spinning its arms rapidly. This can deal melee damage and deflect projectiles. *'Robo Burner:' R.O.B. uses its propellor to fly. This is limited by the amount of fuel in R.O.B.'s body. *'Diffusion Beam:' A powerful spiral beam that continuously shoots out of R.O.B.'s eyes and damages foes. Occasionally, extra powerful Robo Beams will be shot out automatically. While using this technique, R.O.B. becomes invincible. *'Super Diffusion Beam:' R.O.B. transforms into a canon and shoots out a massive laser beam that deals great damage to all those who get caught in the attack. *'Guided Robo Beam:' R.O.B. transforms into a canon and shoots out a few laser shots that home in on the enemy, followed by massive laser beam that deals great damage to all those who get caught in the attack. Equipment *'Zapper:' A replica of the light gun sold with the NES. In the WarioWare series, R.O.B. can make use of it to shoot light bullets. *'Subspace Bombs:' Massive bombs that immediately swallow everything around them, including space itself. The space that's swallowed by these bombs becomes a part of Subspace. They require the use of two other R.O.B. units to activate. *'Gyros:' A spinning top that R.O.B. can shoot at the enemy as a projectile in the Super Smash Bros. series. It can use a seemingly infinite amount of them, but only one at a time. *'ROB-BLS and ROB-LGS:' R.O.B.'s unique karts in the Mario Kart series. They function essentially like any other kart. While on them, R.O.B. can use various items. **'Koopa Shells:' Turtle shells that can be shot out as projectiles. Green ones bounce off of walls. Red ones home in on enemies. Spiny ones home in on enemies and fly to them before detonating in a large explosion. Up to three shells of the Green or Red types can be carried. **'Mushrooms:' Fungi that R.O.B. can use to increase its kart's speed. It can carry up to three normal ones. Gold Mushrooms grant R.O.B. access to an unlimited boost in speed for a few seconds. **'Bananas:' Banana peels that R.O.B. can toss at the enemies to cause them to tumble and trip. It can carry up to three. **'Fake Item Box:' A translucid box that harms those who try to access its contents. **'Star:' An item that turns R.O.B. invincible for a brief period of time. **'Lightning:' A bolt of lightning that damages the enemy and shrinks them in size for a brief period of time. **'Bob-Omb:' A sentient explosive that R.O.B. can launch at the enemy. All those caught in its explosion will be damaged. **'Blooper:' A squid that shoots ink at an enemy's eyes to blind them. **'Bullet Bill:' R.O.B. and its kart transform into a massive living bullet, propelling themselves through the track and becoming temporarily invincible. **'Boo:' A small ghost that turns R.O.B. and its kart invisible and intangible for a brief period of time. It also steals items from the enemy. Key Real-life model | Fictional Model Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Strong enough to damage the likes of Galeem and Dharkon. *Capable of destroying Fox McCloud's Arwing. (WarioWare series) *Capable of carrying Subspace Bombs. (Super Smash Bros. series) Speed/Reactions *Can outrun a black hole. (Super Smash Bros. series) Durability/Endurance *Survived getting bombarded by beams from multiple other R.O.B. units. (Super Smash Bros. series) Skill/Intelligence *Helped Nintendo overcome the video game crash of 1983. *Led the invasion of the World of Trophies as the Ancient Minister. (Super Smash Bros. series) *Betrayed Tabuu's faction.(Super Smash Bros. series) *Contributed to Galeem and Dharkon's defeat. (Super Smash Bros. series) Weaknesses *In the WarioWare series, it has a series of shining blocks that act as its weak point. *Cannot spam its Robo Beam. *Robo Burner has a fuel limit. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Category:Robots Category:Genderless Characters Category:Below Average Human Level Category:Below Average Human Speed Category:Composite Profiles Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Space Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Pilots Category:Electricity Manipulators